Project Vault
Project Vault refers to an ongoing project on 2b2t with the objective of preserving the server's history. It was founded in August 2015 by the Vault Curator, a (formerly) anonymous player. The project involves the creation of a separate server from 2b2t, where players can visit old relics and monuments that existed (or still exist) on 2b2t, in their past ungreifed states. There will also be coordinates posted to them, so that players can visit them on the real 2b2t server, destroyed or not. The project was worked on by over 15 other players, and the crew intends to eventually release the Vault to the public. Players can "donate" their base to Project Vault by saving a world download of it and giving the file to the ones in charge of Project Vault. The server hub is situated within a fully completed replica of the Wrath Outpost, filled with nether portals that will each teleport players to a desired base. The end hub is located within a fully completed replica of Space Valkyria. It features several famous builds on 2b2t, including Imps Base, Asgard II, Fitlantis, Dark Souls Castle, Space Valkyria, King's Landing, and many others. The server will also offer background on several bases, like who built them and why they were destroyed. It was planned to be released to the public in late May to early June of 2017, but this never happened, and it is unclear just when it will go public. The Vault Curator Fit tried to shroud the Vault Curator's true identity failed. Some speculated the Curator to be Spartan512 after a leak from some other video. This speculation was confirmed when CainesLaw accidently said Spartan's name when he logged on during FitMC's livestream of Project Vault when only the Curator and Fit were online at the time. The Hall of Heads The Hall of Heads is a hall added to the Space Valkyria end hub of the server that contains the heads of many of 2b's most notable players. The hall is neutral and does not refrain from adding player heads of people who have been hated and have had conflict with others. Discrepancies While it is intended to be open to the public, the ones behind the project have barely given any sort of information on progress for over a year. After the Rusher War, when the project got more popular and the demand for the server grew, Fit made two livestreams showing off bases. He has given players little information on the project's progress. He had said that the server would be opened during late May or early June of 2017, which of course never happened. The little information received from Fit's videos gives the indication that the crew is apparently working to make sure the server is completely "hacker proof". Players were obviously disappointed about this, and so some people completely gave up on the server ever opening to the public due to midfags being selfish and only allowing a select few enter the server. Even before this, players grew suspicious in the sincerity of the midfags in charge wanting to make the server public. Several players decided to start their own take on Project Vault. Several people server wide began to trade and donate world downloads of 2b2t's greatest builds, and players began to create several small projects to gather downloads, (i.e. Project Timelock). Eventually, in early June of 2017, one of the smaller projects beat Project Vault in its release to the public, known as The Museum. The Museum, created by The_Director2b2t, currently has a large amount of bases, created not only by oldfags and midfags, but by newfags as well, which is perceived as making the Museum non discriminatory against any specific player. With this in mind, many players began to complain about the server, starting a rumor that the server was an IP grabber. Fit also believed this and relayed this information in one of his videos, making many fitfags fear the server, and making other players begin to believe that Fit waas jealous of the new server that beat Vault at becoming public. This rumor died down due to several oldfags and midfags not being sore losers, such as James_Rustles, who commented on BarrenDome's video about the museum and said that he wished him the best, Offtopia on reddit telling people that the server was not an IP grabber, the people in charge of the Museum telling people it is a myth, and just a lot of the 2b2t community not believing Fit. Trivia * Fit has gone onto Project Vault for base tours as he has no chance of being attacked by anyone. Hence why, in his videos, the bases are in prime condition, despite some of them being destroyed on the actual server. Category:Places Category:History Category:Servers Category:Museums